


And Eventually 降臨

by Fengyang



Series: Scars to Your Beautiful [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, post-Dark Phoenix
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: Charles在試著帶Jean回家的時候受了重傷，Raven到吉諾沙尋求Erik的幫助。





	And Eventually 降臨

**Author's Note:**

> **涉及大量Dark Phoenix劇透。**
> 
> 不算是完全根據電影的走向，可以當作是Scars to Your Beautiful的後續。有時候我只是希望教授也可以受傷（因為他不會願意就只是什麼也不做），然後他身邊的人會幫他證明他所做的一切都是值得的。

巨大的黑鳥駛入吉諾沙的上空，它其實在近入領空前就已經被偵測到了，但這不是黑鳥第一次來吉諾沙，所以即使它沒有像往常一樣在來以前先通知他們，負責領空安全的人也只是通知了Erik，而沒有太過緊張。

 

Erik抵達廣場的時候黑鳥剛剛降下梯門，裡面的人一走出來Erik就知道這次為什麼跟往常不一樣。來的人不是Charles跟Hank，而是Raven。她穿著X-Men的制服，身上有幾處不算大的傷口。

 

她提出要找到Jean，Erik不覺得那個女孩會想要被找到，有時候最好的方法就是讓他們自己一個人待著，所以他跟Raven重複了不久前他跟人類軍隊說的話。

 

「你不是為了自己而這麼做，」站在黑鳥前的Raven挺直背脊，「而是為了Charles。」

 

Erik可以感覺到那一刻沉下的心臟，忽然之間一切都說得通了，Jean的失控與逃避、獨自駕駛著黑鳥來吉諾沙的Raven。

 

「Charles派你來的？」他沉聲問，不知道自己想藉此達成什麼。

 

「你不知道。」Raven說，不是詢問而是肯定。她看起來像是要哭了，所以Erik知道有什麼發生了。

 

「知道什麼？」他追問。

 

Raven抿唇，豆大的淚水從她黃色的眼中滑落，「Charles受傷了，傷得很重，他試著帶Jean回家，但—」她停頓，再次開口時已經恢復冷靜，「我沒辦法獨自做到這一點，我需要你的幫忙。」

 

他直到空氣刺痛胸腔才知道自己在這之前一直秉著呼吸，但Charles還活著，很虛弱，但依然活著。Jean不肯告訴他衣服上是誰的血，他本來以為只是對女孩而言很重要的人，Scott，也許，Charles告訴過他Alex的弟弟跟他最得意的學生在一起了，或是她的朋友，他只是沒有想過那會是Charles的血。

 

久違的憤怒在他的血液中燃燒，他收緊拳，無法原諒那個女孩膽敢在傷害了Charles之後來尋求他的庇護。

 

「我會幫助妳。」他承諾。

 

交代下去讓人尋找Jean的蹤跡相對簡單，吉諾沙在世界各地都有情報來源，困難的是他必須先為可能而來的戰鬥做好準備，而非立刻趕往威徹斯特。

 

「你一直留著它？」Raven在Erik將頭盔從箱子中拿出來時問。

 

Erik將頭盔拿在手中，感覺著金屬表面所散發的冰冷溫度，「Charles不是唯一的讀心者。」

 

他們上了飛機，Erik沉默地坐在副駕駛座，看著Raven操縱黑鳥。黑鳥的速度很快，但回到威徹斯特的時間卻還是感覺像是永恆。

 

「發生了什麼事？」他在黑鳥進入穩定的飛行高度時問，試著盡可能了解情況，也試著讓自己不要一直想受傷的Charles。

 

Raven告訴他那場太空救援，告訴他Charles做了糟糕的決定，Jean被太陽耀斑擊中，然後一切都失控了。

 

Jean失控之後，Charles試著去帶Jean回家，但Jean的能力再次失控，離Jean最近的Charles被失控的能量波撞飛，昏過去之後就一直沒有醒過來。

 

「Hank認為他在我們用Cerebro追蹤Jean的時候就已經受傷了。」Raven低聲說，「Charles是一個笨蛋，我們試著阻止他，但他只是一直轉大幅度。」

 

「他就是這種人。」Erik完全不感到奇怪，從他們第一次見面，Charles跳進晚上的海裡把他拖出海面，他就知道Charles是這種會為了別人不顧自身安全的人。

 

「而我告訴他，我想不起來他最後一次自己冒險是什麼時候，」Raven自嘲地道，「在我們回來以後。」

 

Erik轉向坐在駕駛座的Raven，蹙起眉。

 

「我知道，是腎上腺素或是某些類似的東西。」Raven沒有轉過來，而是一直直視著前方，「我氣壞了，Charles覺得我們應該保護人類，證明我們是無害的，但我們的人一直在受傷。」她停頓，「有時候我只是希望他可以了解就算是我們也有承受程度的。」

 

黑鳥在這時進入紐約州的範圍，那打斷了他們的交談。Raven控制著黑鳥降低高度，最後降落在隱藏在球場下面的停機坪中。

 

「Charles在走廊底端的醫護室，我想你會想要先見他。」Raven在飛機停止之後說。

 

Erik立刻站起身，他用能力打開黑鳥的梯門，而非等它自己降下，接著無視Raven的抱怨走進走廊，反正他之後可以很輕易地修好壞掉的梯門。

 

他走進醫護室的時候Hank正站在Charles身邊記錄著什麼，轉過頭看見是他又轉回去繼續寫起來。

 

「他怎麼樣？」他大步走到床邊。

 

躺在床上的Charles看起來像是被粗暴的孩子用壞的破布娃娃，他的臉跟露出的皮膚上全是擦傷。Hank在Charles的身上連著不少儀器，那些冰冷的器械忠實地記錄著Charles的狀況。

 

「虛弱，但他不應該這樣昏迷不醒。」Hank略帶煩躁地放下手中的紀錄版，「我沒有偵測到任何顯著的腦部損傷，所以他應該要醒了，但他就是一直沒有醒過來。」

 

「Selene是心靈感應者，如果你需要她，我可以讓她來這裡。」

 

「現在我們需要所有能得到的協助。」Hank毫不遲疑地道。

 

Erik頷首，算是保證自己會這麼做。他垂眸看著Charles，又看向Hank，「你介意—」

 

Hank沉默地走出醫護室，將醫護室留給他們。Erik用能力召來一張椅子，在Charles的身邊坐下。他一直都知道這種事情終究會發生，他們是變種人，他們有無與倫比的能力，但他們終究是凡人。他知道他們不會一直這麼幸運，在X-Men開始幫助人類、在他離開威徹斯特去建設吉諾沙的時候，他就知道有一天會有人受傷，但是他沒有想過那個人會是Charles，也沒有想過傷害Charles的會是他們自己的人。

 

他用手覆住Charles的手，將它貼上自己的臉頰，就像他們上次分開的時候Charles做的那樣，「那個女孩必須死，Charles，她太不穩定，會對所有人造成威脅。」

 

Charles永遠都不會同意他這麼做，他甚至可以想像對方睜大眼，氣急敗壞地試著阻止他的模樣。

 

Charles安靜地躺在那裡，雙眼緊閉，只有儀器運作時規律的聲響迴盪在空曠的醫護室中。

 

他放下Charles的手，小心地用棉被將Charles蓋好，然後頭也不回地離開。

 

※

 

Erik沒花太多時間就弄清楚目前的狀況，Charles受傷之後Hank忙著替Charles治療，Raven則趕到吉諾沙找他。通常情況下Scott是他們那一代X-Men的負責人，但失控的人是Jean，作為伴侶Scott根本無法冷靜思考。

 

所以目前的情況是整個學院亂成一團，X-Men跟老師們試著讓一切都在控制之下，但效果甚微。

 

Erik走進Charles的書房，他用能力打開燈，走到書桌後面。這通常是Charles的位置，他站在那裡，慢慢轉過身體巡視整個房間，試著思考Charles如果在這裡會怎麼做。

 

他們成功爭取到吉諾沙的那一天，他跟Charles在這裡討論由誰去負責開墾那裡的時候他就知道，開拓吉諾沙也許需要萬磁王，但這裡永遠都需要X教授。Charles在這裡付出了太多，他沒可能讓那一切付出被危害。

 

他的目光掃到Charles桌上那支直通總統辦公室的專線，他拿起電話，想Charles大概會先警告人類Jean目前的危險性。

 

「Mr. Xavier，這支專線將不再被使用。」電話那頭的聲音在電話一接通時這樣說道。

 

Erik挑眉，立刻就知道電話那頭的人類做了什麼選擇。「這裡是Erik Lehnsherr，我代表Charles Xavier發言。」他冷靜地道，「我希望總統先生知道他做了什麼選擇，因為當下一次你們需要協助時，X-Men將不會提供協助。」

 

電話那一端傳來短暫的停頓，「你無法代替X教授說話，X-Men是他的隊伍。」那人回答。

 

Erik只覺得那間辦公室的人十分可笑，他們在出事之後急著想撇清關係，卻還希望之後Charles會提供協助？

 

他在心中慶幸此刻在這裡的人是他，而非一貫寬容的Charles。

 

「X教授目前的狀態不適合通話，我的立場就是他的立場。」他冷淡地告訴對方，掛斷電話。

 

「很糟糕？」Raven站在辦公室的門口，問。

 

「我們需要找一個新的合作對象，不然Charles醒過來的時候會對我非常生氣。」Erik用能力扯掉那支電話的電話線，一邊走向她，「他們找到她了嗎？」

 

「找到了，在紐約，走吧。」

 

他們抵達停機坪的時候所有的X-Men都在那裡，除了Hank必須留下來，所有的人都想要參與這次的任務。

 

「Raven跟我會去。」他的目光掃過站在眼前的人，「我們需要Peter的速度，還有你，Scott，Jean也許聽不進去Charles說的，但會聽得進去你說的，至於Kurt，你把我們送到那裡之後就立刻回來，不准停留。」

 

「我們不開黑鳥嗎？」

 

「我呢？」

 

Raven跟Ororo幾乎是同時問。

 

「那裡是紐約，黑鳥會成為太大的目標。」Erik告訴Raven，又轉向Ororo，「我希望越少的人參與這次的任務越好，討論結束。」

 

「我會希望妳在那裡，」Scott開口，「作為朋友。」

 

「那麼我就會去。」Ororo面帶勝利地看向Erik，「討論結束。」

 

 _Charles會很驕傲的。_ Erik看著眼前年輕的X-Men，想。 _Charles會非常驕傲他口中的孩子們成長了多少。_

 

他們環繞成一個圓圈，讓Kurt將他們帶到紐約。Kurt不知道目的地，只能將他們大概帶到附近的公園。幸運地是以前Darwin就在這附近開計程車，為了找Darwin他跟Charles幾乎將這一帶完全翻遍，所以對這裡非常熟悉。

 

Jean在公園邊的一棟連排別墅裡，身邊跟情報一樣有著一名陌生的女人。

 

「你趕我走，」Jean冷漠地說，臉上已經沒有在吉諾沙時的慌亂，「現在你是來殺我的？」

 

Erik施展能力，讓自己能夠跟站在二樓的Jean高度持平，「現在我知道那是誰的血了。」

 

Jean的臉上閃過一瞬間的脆弱。

 

Raven在這時也跟著闖進來，「Jean。」

 

Jean將視線移向她，「妳也是來殺我的嗎？」

 

「什麼？」Raven的聲音聽起來很吃驚，「妳在說什麼？」

 

Jean伸出手，Erik試過反擊的，但不管Jean身上的改變是什麼，都讓她的力量變得無比強大。

 

本該保護他的頭盔開始向內擠壓，Erik試著阻止，但效果甚微。

 

最後，頭盔破碎成碎片，他被Jean用能力撞飛，狠狠地撞在牆壁上。

 

「接近，然後這就會是妳的下場。」Jean冷冷地道。

 

「妳知道我沒辦法這麼做。」Raven喊道，「我需要帶妳回家。」

 

Jean垂下手。

 

「即使是在我做了這一切之後？」她問，「即使是在我殺了教授之後？」

 

「Charles沒有死。」Erik忍著痛撐起身體，「他很虛弱，但是他還在努力。」

 

「拜託，Jean，跟我們回家。」Raven跟著懇求。

 

「我不能，」Jean回答，聲音開始出現脆弱，聽起來又像是他們認識的Jean了，「我會失去控制，而當我失去控制的時候，不好的事情就會發生。」

 

「我們能修好那一切。」Raven保證，「拜託，Jean，就只是專注在我的聲音上，跟我回家。」

 

「我沒有家。」Jean哭著說，「Charles騙了我，我再也沒有家了。」

 

Charles脆弱地躺在醫護室的模樣就這樣跳了出來，突然間一股憤怒就這樣席捲了他。

 

「妳真的沒有家嗎？」他問，試著讓自己從那堆殘礫中爬起來，「Charles找到妳，然後把妳帶回家，妳真的覺得妳沒有家嗎？」

 

「他告訴我的一切都是謊言。」女孩脆弱地回答，「他說我的父母死了，所以我必須跟他走。」

 

「他愛妳，那不是謊言。」Erik站起來，「妳的父親不要妳，他覺得妳是怪物，對妳而言他確實已經死了。」他的肋骨大概斷了，他撐著殘破的牆壁，強迫自己忍著疼痛繼續說下去，「但Charles還活著，他愛妳，給妳所有妳的父親不能給妳的一切，所以妳要跟我們回家，然後告訴他妳很抱歉—」

 

Jean轉向她身邊的女人，「我從來都不想要這個。」她哭著告訴那個女人，「拿走它，如果妳可以拿走，就只是讓這一切停止。」

 

女人伸出手，一股炫目的光芒從他們身上迸發。

 

_『如果可以讓痛苦消失，你會這麼做嗎？』_

 

那一個瞬間，Erik突然想起在很久以前，Charles曾經這麼問過他。

 

他的答案當然是不，痛苦一直都是他的力量來源。他相信痛苦的力量，也相信痛苦帶來的潛力。

 

但在某些時刻，正如Charles第一次為他引導出他本該是他全部童年的那些回憶時他所想的，他確實短暫地希望過他可以就閉上眼，然後一切的痛苦就此消失。

 

所以就是這個了，當時Charles問他，卻又不願意詳談的事。他的Charles如此寬容，良善得近乎愚蠢，因為他捨不得告訴一個小女孩她被父親憎恨，也捨不得在那個小女孩長大之後告訴她實話。

 

_『他們只是孩子。』年輕的Charles苦惱地說。_

 

他看著女孩痛苦的模樣，想，也許Charles一直想避免的就是這個。

 

但痛苦永遠都不會消失，它會在那裡，日復一日地折磨人心，但如果永不放棄，那麼有一天，壞的日子會到頭，好的日子會降臨。

 

Erik將手按上胸前，隔著單薄的布料，他可以感覺到那個原本放著他父母照片，現在放著他逝去女兒照片的墜飾。

 

然後痛苦會讓他們變得更勇敢、更強大，更善於守護他所珍視的一切。

 

他伸出手，用能力阻止那個女人。他不認識那個女人，但直覺告訴他這不會是好事。

 

金屬製成的欄杆被拔起，朝女人飛掠而去。

 

女人冷漠地看了他一眼，用手將他揮開。Jean發出痛苦的叫聲，Raven也在喊著些什麼。

 

然後一切就徹底地黑了過去。

 

※

 

Erik是被細微的震動跟說話聲驚醒的。

 

擴散開來的感知讓他知道他現在是在黑鳥上，他睜開眼，覺得身上每一吋都在疼。

 

「不要動。」Hank走到他身邊，「我想你斷了幾根骨頭。」

 

「發生什麼事了？」他呻吟著起身，「我們為什麼在黑鳥上？」

 

「Kurt不敢冒險移動你，所以他回來求援，我們一致認定用黑鳥帶你回去比較安全。」

 

「我們？」

 

「Scott跟我。」Hank回答。

 

「Raven呢？」

 

「她是第二個被打暈的，或是至少我是這麼聽說的。」Hank側開身體，Raven坐在另外一張推床上。她也受了不少傷，但看起來精神不錯，至少比坐在她旁邊，低著頭的Jean要看起來好得多。

 

Raven朝他抬了下手，又轉過頭去跟Jean小聲交談起來。

 

「我猜這代表那些外星人死了？」Erik問。

 

「外面的花了不少時間解決，屋子裡那個因為吸收了Jean一部份的力量，所以是最強的。Scott進去之後先把她轟飛，那阻止了她吸收Jean所有的力量，然後—」Hank停頓了一下，最後婉轉地道，「Jean解決了她。」

 

Erik猜那代表那個畫面不會太過好看。

 

黑鳥在這時經過一個太大的氣流，過大的震動讓他一時沒忍住呻吟。

 

「你應該躺著。」Hank毫無意義地告訴他。

 

Erik躺回病床中，閉起眼，決定休息一會。

 

他老了，原班人馬就剩他們幾個。他們為這一切已經付出的夠多，現在是時候讓孩子們負更多的責任。

 

「還有，Erik，」Hank繼續說，「Charles醒了。」

 

Erik睜開眼。

 

他毫不意外地又扯到了傷口，他伸出手，用能力讓Hank去撞艙壁，然後在開黑鳥的Peter大聲抗議的時候命令他加快速度。

 

他們要回家了。

 

被質疑速度的Peter很不滿，不過說起來紐約跟威徹斯特本來就不遠，所以他們還是很快就到家了。Erik很想立刻趕到Charles身邊，但礙於身上的傷只能讓Scott攙扶著他過去。

 

「嘿。」他笨拙地在Charles身邊坐下。

 

「嘿。」Charles在床中對他露出一個小小的微笑，「你受傷了。」

 

他的聲音聽起來無比沙啞虛弱，Erik可以感覺到心中有一部份因為這感到疼痛，又有一部份因為這感到無比感激。

 

「不是很嚴重。」他小心地握起Charles的手，將它湊到唇邊落下一個吻，「你把我嚇死了。」

 

「我知道。」Charles將那隻手展開，觸摸他的臉頰，「我有錯過什麼嗎？」

 

「Jean回家了，」Erik感覺著那輕柔的觸碰，感覺到有一部份自從得知Charles受傷之後就懸在那裡的東西終於安穩，「所以等你好一點之後你們可以談談。」

 

「我對不起她。」Charles收回手。

 

「你試著保護她。」Erik糾正，用棉被覆住Charles那隻露在外面的手。「Jean弄壞了我的頭盔。」

 

Charles短促地笑起來，疼痛讓他的笑聲顯得特別細弱，「我不能說我很抱歉，你知道我怎麼想你的頭盔的。」

 

他當然知道，所以他才先說頭盔。「還有我有點跟總統鬧僵了。」

 

「你什麼？」Charles不可思議地問。

 

「他想取消專線。」Erik理直氣壯地道，「我看不出來我們有繼續跟他合作的必要。」

 

「我們需要來自政府的支持—」

 

「我知道。」Erik飛快地打斷Charles。

 

「你知道？」Charles懷疑地問。

 

「所以你覺得聯合國怎麼樣？」Erik問，「我想我們是時候從幫著一個人贏得選票而獲得支持，轉而真正跟人類合作了。」

 

「但—」Charles驚訝地道，「你怎麼—」

 

「聯合國的總部畢竟在紐約。」Erik咧開嘴，沒告訴Charles他差不多是直接闖進他們的總部，命令他們幫忙將街道淨空。

 

Charles會有一百萬個問題，他想。

 

但他們有很多的時間。

 

\-----And Eventually 降臨 全文完-----


End file.
